


I Know.

by MyChemicalRomance16



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/pseuds/MyChemicalRomance16





	I Know.

I Know Who I Am 

I Know Who I Should Be

I Know How I Should Act

I Know Who I Should Love 

I Know What I Want

And I Don't Need Other People Telling Me Different 

I Know Who I Love

I Know People Are Going To Tell Me It's Wrong 

I Know People Don't Like Who I Am 

But I Like Who I Am

And I Know Who I Love

And Who I Am

And I Know People Think I Am Wrong For Loving Who I Love

But Hey Fuck Them

I Don't Care What They Think 

I Am Who I Am And I Don't Need People To Tell Me Anything Different 

Because I Know. 


End file.
